MVA Valentines Day A Little Bit of Fluff
by Bat13SJx
Summary: After being rejected by Susan on Valentines Day, Link tries to figure out a way to get Susan to fall in love with him. He steals a love potion from Doc's lab and puts it in a bowl of chips. Unfortunately, things don't turn out exactly as planned as Susan, Doc and B.O.B. fall in love with him. On the plus side, Bat isn't affected by the potion, and helps Link out with his problem.


MvA Valentines Day

A Little Bit of Fluff

Oneshot

...

"Good morning, Susie. Do you know what day it is?" Link asked up at Susan. Susan and Link were alone at the breakfast table. The place looked like a giant version of a dining room. The scaly green fish ape hybrid stood on the huge counter-top while the white haired giantess sat at the huge table with a giant cup of coffee that stood to about Link's shoulders. Everyone else was either still asleep, or never had fallen asleep at all and was still working on some crazy lab experiment in his said lab.

The giantess turned her head and looked down at Link. She held a uninterested look on her face, knowing what was coming. Susan, being a rare female monster, and a pretty one at that, was growing tired at Link's antics at trying to get her to like him. She could see that he was hiding something behind his back, which she could already tell what it was and wasn't looking forward to him showing it to her. She had tried giving him hints that she wasn't interested multiple times, but that only made the fish-man work harder at getting her to fall for him.

"Oh, morning Link...um...I believe it's February 14?" she said, glancing over at the decorations on the wall near her. Ever since the beginning of February, everyone in the secret facility had been pitching in to decorate the place for Valentines Day, with decorations of pink hearts, red streamers and white cupids with heart shaped tipped arrows.

Link's sly grin grew. "Yes...also known as...?" he asked again. Susan sighed and thought for a moment. "Another Wednesday," she played. Link smirked. "Yes...and?" he continued playing. Susan sighed in irritation and gave up. She shook her head. "No, Link," she said firmly. Link tried hiding the hurt look on his face as he took a couple steps closer to her on the counter-top.

"Come on, Susie...it's a day for people to show how much they care about someone...I just want to show how much you mean to me," he said in his deep macho voice as he pulled out the object he was hiding behind his back and showed it to her. It was a huge bouquet of red roses. Susan shifted from where she sat. She sighed and shook her head slightly. _This has been going on for too long,_ she thought to herself before looking back at Link where he stood with the flowers.

"Link. How many times do I have to tell you? I recently broke up with my ex-fiance. I am not interested in getting in a relationship at the moment," she told him as firmly, but politely as she could. Crestfallen, Link lowered the bouquet of roses a little.

"Oh..." he said. Susan gave him a small look of pity. She felt bad, but she had told him countless times. He had gone too far. "I'm sorry, Link. Please don't take it too hard. I hope you understand," she told him, giving him a pat on his back. Link stared down at the ground. His hand loosened, and all the scarlet red roses tumbled down to the cold grey ground.

"Yeah..." was all he said. With that, Link turned and slowly walked across the counter-top, and gradually down the huge table. Susan stared down at the bouquet of crushed roses in front of her. She took a huge breath and exhaled.

 _He will get over it,_ she thought to herself, trying to stay positive, but still felt bad at the same time. She didn't mean to sound harsh, but he needed to understand that she wasn't ready for a relationship; and even if she was, she wouldn't want to go out with him. She just wasn't interested in him. Susan just saw him as a good friend.

While Susan sat at the table, Link made his way out of the breakfast room and down the long hallway of his monster friend's rooms. As Link shuffled his feet down the hallway, his emotions started to get the better of him.

"She doesn't know what she's missing. She hasn't given me a chance, that's all...'Not interested in getting in a relationship... _at the moment_...' what does that mean? Is she just not ready? Maybe in the future she will want to get with me...yeah...that's all," he muttered to himself, trying to get out of the horrible feeling of being rejected.

It wasn't the first time The Missing Link had been rejected by a woman. After a while he had gotten used to it. Now that he was really trying with Susan, it really hurt. What was he doing wrong? Was it because his breath smelled like fish? He could eat something else other than fish. He could change.

"Hey, Link," called a familiar voice. Link stopped in his tracks. He looked up from the ground and turned. Bat stood just at the doorway of her room, she waved to him. Link turned away. "Oh. Hey, Fly Girl," he said.

Bat was one of the newest recently captured monsters, since the last couple months before they were given their freedom. She was a sixteen year old girl who wore a black long sleeved shirt under a grey shirt with tattered ends at the short sleeves. On the grey shirt was a red, fanged "happy face" with the words: 'I don't suck' written in the same color of red. She also wore black jeans, laced up black and white sneakers, and black fingerless gloves. The monster part of her were her bat features. She had big light brown bat wings, light brown bat ears, and fangs-well, fang. Her eyes were not like a bat's, they were more like cat eyes, the color of a sunset. No one really knew what kind of monster she was.

Her skin was as white as paper, almost similar to a vampire's, yet she hated the taste of blood and sunlight didn't cause her to burst into flames. Her eyes were the only things sensitive to sunlight, but she could see really well in the dark, and fly with her bat wings. She even had a sonic scream, like Banshee from The X-Men.

Whatever she was, she was still accepted as a monster, and a good friend to the rest of the team. Link and her usually had a hard time getting along, sometimes getting into fights, but most of the time just teasing each other and calling each other funny nicknames.

Bat tilted her head to one side. "You ok? I um...I heard your footsteps outside my door...you seem upset," she pointed out. Link hesitated before straightening up to his proper height. "No. I'm fine. What gave you that crazy idea," he said, trying to hide his sadness. Bat rubbed the side of her arm. "Oh ok. Um..." her voice faded as she shifted from one foot to the other.

"I...um...if you ever are upset...you could always...stop by and talk to me...I'm...here for you," she said. Link nodded his head. "Uh, yeah. Sure. I'll try and remember that," Link lied, turning away from Bat. "I gotta go. See you later, Bat Brains," he said as he walked off. Bat stood there watching him carelessly walk away. She sighed, her bat ears drooping in sadness. Her white face began turning pink. With that, she went back into her room, closing the door behind her.

Link continued on sulking about him being rejected by Susan. After a while, he looked up. He stopped when he found that he had wondered near the end of the huge hallway and was near Doc's room. Link's fins perked up and a smile immediately spread across his face. _Doc! Maybe one of his inventions could help me with my problem!_ Link's spirits rose as he walked up to Doc's room and knocked on the huge grey door.

Minutes passed before Link tried knocking again. Finally, the wall opened up and Doc appeared on the other side. He had been working nonstop on something in his lab for three days straight; no rest or sleep what-so-ever. No one bothered telling him to sleep or rest since the scientist was too driven by coffee and madness to be able to fall asleep.

Link stared at the cockroach headed scientist and saw that the scientist was wearing the same lab coat he was always wearing, as well as the black long sleeved turtleneck shirt and brown plaid pants, which Link assumed were his pajamas, but he couldn't really tell. He started to wonder if that same attire was ever washed, or if the quack had any duplicates of his attire.

"Good evening, Link. What are you doing here?" the scientist asked in his usual chipper British accent, but the fish ape hybrid could tell that he was wanting to get back to his experiment. Link's finned ears flicked back as his fish tail flicked behind him.

"Erm...it's actually morning, Doc," he said. Doc's huge hazel eyes narrowed a little. "Oh. really?" he asked as he turned his head over to a calendar near him on the opposite side of the wall Link was on.

"Oh! Look at that! You are right...February Fourteenth...Huh. Well, Happy Valentines Day, Link." he said before turning his attention back to the green scaled fish man. "Was there anything you needed from me?" Doc asked. Link hesitated for a moment before nodding his head.

"Yeah, uh, I was wondering if you could maybe...help me with something," he said. Doc smiled. "Of course! Come on in. I'll get the kettle on," he said, briskly turning on his heel and scuttling on all fours over to the other side of the room. Link hesitated before entering into Doc's dark, dimly lit lab room.

The whole place was just like walking into an evil mad scientist's lab, complete with a huge table filled with glass beakers, metal lab instruments and other interesting science objects. Crammed in every available space were huge machines with dials and knobs and switches. The place would have been great, if it weren't for the trash that was littered everywhere, giving off a nasty aroma to the lab.

Link's nose wrinkled as he walked in, careful not to step on any of the banana peels, chocolate wrappers, tissue bits and other assorted junk that was everywhere. Link made sure to keep his tail from dragging on the ground. Above Link was an open chute where garbage was poured down everyday from every place that the chute was connected to from any trashcan, and dumped in Doc's lab. Doc's cockroach side liked his place dark and filled with trash.

"So, what is it that you need help with?" Doc asked as he straightened up near a stove that looked like something out of a science fiction novel, with tubes and cogs and wires. It didnt really even looked like a stove, yet had its own kettle on the top with a small flame burning underneath.

Link sighed as he looked around. "Um...well. It's actually for a...friend. I'm just asking for him..." he lied, not wanting Doc to know what he was there for. "I was just wondering if you had some sort of...device of some sort that maybe makes someone...be convinced to...like them?" he asked. Doc thought for a minute, scratching the underside of his unshaven chin. "Mmm...no, can't say that I do. Tell your "friend" I'm sorry," he told the fish ape. Link's broad shoulders went down in disappointment.

Just then, something caught his eye. Link turned his head and saw something pink glowing on one of the book shelves, hidden behind a couple loosely stacked papers and a skull of some sort of animal. Link walked over to the glowing pink object and pulled it out from the shelf. It was a round bottle with a narrow neck, and a cork on top. Link's eyes widened as he read the label:

Love Potion #922

"Uh...Hey, Doc. What's this?" Link asked as she half raised the bottle up for Doc to see what he was talking about. Doc turned his attention to the bottle before turning back once again.

"Oh, that was during my middle school years. I wanted to see if I could create said "love potion." Mostly I guess I was trying to get a girl to like me and was showing off." Doc sighed and continued working on his recent latest project. "I was such a dreamer," he added, his back facing Link. Link's eyes shifted from Doc to the potion bottle before quickly hiding it behind his back and awkwardly side-stepping out of the dark, dingy lab.

"Ah, ok well, thanks for trying to help me-er-my friend. I'll see you around, Doc," Link said as he pushed the button to open the wall. Instant fresh air and light poured into the lab. Doc hissed as the cockroach side of him quickly scuttled behind the work table. Link apologized as he quickly closed the door for him and rushed out before Doc could even think or realize what had just happened.

Link slowed to a stop before looking down at the bottle. The stuff inside the bottle was thick like salsa, but was a bright pink and some parts of it swished and swirled on its own, as if it were alive. It was very pretty. This was way better than what his original idea of getting Susan to like him. He held it in his hand while he walked, trying to come up with a way to get Susan to take the love potion stuff inside.

He wandered to the food court area where one of the cooks was trying to get B.O.B. to leave. The blue mass wanted to already eat, even though he had just eaten a while ago, and was still hungry. The cooks were already preparing to make lunch. One of the cooks held a bowl of chips away from B.O.B. The blue mass stretched his arms out, reaching for the bowl.

"But I'm hungry! Please! Let me just have one chip! I promise I'll leave! I just want a chip!" B.O.B. cried, but the cook was persistent as he had one hand stretched against the blue gel creature. "No, B.O.B.! Why can't you just wait for a couple hours? I'll let you eat when I'm done making the food," the cook told B.O.B.

As Link watched the two fight, Link had an idea. A smile crept along the hybrid's face. Quickly and quietly, he sneaked around the two, and slipped through the doors and into the back where the cooks made the food. Once he was in the kitchen, he started to look around. Unlike Doc's lab, the place was clean and immaculate.

State of the art ovens, stoves, microwaves, every kind of knife, silverware and cooking utensil any one could imagine, all here, to prepare the monsters anything their heart desired, at the appropriate schedule of course.

The hybrid immediately found a opened bag of tortilla chips on one of the counter-tops. Link placed the love potion next to it and began looking around for another big bowl. He searched all the lower cabinets first before switching over to the upper cabinets. Once he found a bowl, he placed it down on the same counter the love potion and the bag of chips were. He poured the chips into the bowl, then turned his attention to the love potion. Under the label, Link noticed instructions. The instructions were a whole paragraph long, so Link read only the first two sentences:

 _Give potion to the person you love and make him/her drink about one to two sips to make them fall in love with you. For better use, mix the potion into a desired beverage or food._

Link took off the cork and poured all the contents into the bowl with the chips. Link at first thought the potion would act as a salsa, but instead, it absorbed into the chips, turning the chips into the same bright glowing pink color. Link stared down at the pink chips in amazement. He picked one up and examined it closer. The chip wasn't soggy from the potion, it felt like a normal chip out of a bag, only...pink. Link grinned his mischievous smile once more.

"Perfect," Link said to himself.

With that, he placed the chip back down into the bowl and lifted the whole bowl of chips up with his two hands. As swiftly as he could, he moved through the doors and past the cook and the blue blob once again. This time, B.O.B. noticed and turned his eye to Link and his bowl of pink chips.

"Oh wow! Pink chips!" B.O.B. noticed as he stopped fighting the cook and immediately started making his way after Link. Link placed the bowl into his left arm and began moving faster on three legs. The cook sighed in relief, thankful that Link was able to take B.O.B. away and let him get back to work. "Thanks, Link!" called the cook.

Link shifted right and left to avoid B.O.B. from eating the chips. "No, B.O.B.! These aren't for you! You don't want these chips!" Link snapped. B.O.B. continued to fight for the pink chips. "Aw come on, Link! Just one! Who are these for anyway? I just want one!" B.O.B. pleaded as he stretched his arms around the fish man.

The scaly green hybrid protected the bowl of chips like a football player would with a football. Link did some turns and dodges, avoiding B.O.B.'s grabby hands. The blue blob tried getting in front of him, but Link was too fast and would continue ducking and dodging.

"Please, Link! Don't do this to me! I'm starving!"pleaded the blue blob once more, stretching his arms out.

Link stopped and arched his body away from B.O.B.'s angled mass. Link stretched his arms up as high as he could as B.O.B.s arms stretched even further towards the bowl. Once Link couldn't hold the bowl away from B.O.B. any more, he moved out of the way, causing B.O.B. to do a face-plant. Link laughed as he sprinted away on all three arms, while holding the bowl in his other arm.

"Sorry, B.O.B., nice try," he said over his shoulder. The blob lifted his face up from the ground and glared at the hybrid already down the hallway. In one quick motion, he turned himself into liquid and stretched along the floor. Link saw B.O.B.'s liquid form coming towards him. B.O.B.'s liquid form acted like a spilled blue drink, spreading across the floors at rapid speed. Once the blue blob caught up with Link, Link found himself slipping and sliding across the floors. Trying to keep balance, Link held the bowl upright and steady.

"B.O.B.! No!" he cried as he finally lost his balance and fell. The bowl tipped over a bit. Link quickly turned the bowl back over, but it was too late. Five of the pink chips fell onto the blue liquid. "Yes! Come to papa!" cried the blue liquid in B.O.B.'s voice as it went back in reverse, taking the chips along with it. Link quickly scrambled to his feet once B.O.B. was back to his original shape and absorbed the pink chips into his blue body.

"No!" cried Link, stretching his arm out towards B.O.B. dramatically. B.O.B. smiled happily. "Ah, those chips were good..." Link stared at the blue blob in terror. _Maybe it wont work on him_ , he thought. Gradually B.O.B. stopped smiling.

"Ugh...I am starting to feel weird..." he started to say. Then his eye focused on Link, and stayed glued to him. "Hey Link...is it me...or are you starting to look...interesting to me?" B.O.B. asked. Link stared in shock as the blue blob suddenly started to turn from a bright azul, to a deep rosy pink. Link took a step back in horror.

"Oh no..." Link said. B.O.B.'s expression gradually changed from surprise, to admiration. "Hehe, do you have a map, Link?" asked B.O.B. as he slowly slid up to the hybrid. Link placed the bowl of chips behind his back to keep B.O.B. from taking anymore. "Uh...no?" he replied in confusion, his finned ears flicking back nervously. B.O.B. stopped a little too close to Link's comfort as he still continued to stare at him. The pink blob smiled a big smile. "Because I think I'm lost in your eyes," B.O.B. said. Link's eyes went big.

"B.O.B.! Snap out of it! You are starting to creep me out!" Link said as he took a couple more steps away. B.O.B. inched forward. "If you were a steak, you'd be well done," B.O.B. continued with his cheesy one liners. Link felt his face burning as he finally turned away and sprinted as fast as he could away from his love struck friend.

"Link! Wait! come back! You have something of mine! My heart!" B.O.B. called again and raced after the fish ape. Link turned a corner and continued down a hallway. He looked over his shoulder to make sure B.O.B. still wasn't following him. As he did, he wasn't looking where he was going and bumped right into Doc. Several more chips spilled out of the bowl and onto the ground. Doc sat on the ground rubbing his head.

"Ugh...Link, you need to watch where you are going...I came out to see what the commotion was about. I heard you and B.O.B. arguing over something..." the scientist said bitterly. Link quickly got up and grabbed the bowl of chips. "Sorry, Doc, I didn't mean to. I just-" Link started, but was interrupted when he heard another cheesy line from B.O.B. down the hallway. Doc was about to get up when he noticed the pink chips scattered around him on the ground.

"What's this?" he asked, picking up a pink chip and examining it. Link turned to face Doc. His face went pale. "Don't eat that!" he cried, trying to snatch the pink chip out of the mad scientist's hand. Doc was too fast and moved the chip away and gave Link a look.

"I'm part cockroach, Link. I'm not going to get sick from eating food off of the ground...Even an unusually pink chip. You know me," he said as he took a small nibble from the chip. Then in lightning like movements, began to eat all the chips on the ground. Link grabbed the last chip away from Doc's mouth, but it was too late.

Doc's eyes widened as the potion began to take affect in his system. His antennae bended themselves into the shape of a heart, and his hazel eyes went pink. Doc turned to Link's direction. Before Link could do anything, he felt a pair of pink gel arms wrap around him from behind. The hybrid shrieked, nearly dropping the bowl of chips.

"Hi," B.O.B. said from behind him. Doc narrowed his eyes at B.O.B. and came right up to the pink life size Jell-o. "Get your hands off of him. He's my Valentine. Go get your own hybrid fish man," Doc said, waving his arm at B.O.B. The pink blob chuckled as Link tried getting free from his grasp.

"I think you are mistaken, Doc. Link is my Valentine. He's a magnet, because I'm attracted to h-" "Stop!" shouted Link. The two male monsters turned to look at him. Link got out of B.O.B.'s grasp and moved away from both of them. "You guys need to snap out of it!" he turned to Doc. "Doc, I admit. I stole your love potion from your lab and put it in these chips," he said while lifting up the bowl. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen," he admitted. The two love-struck monsters exchanged glances before turning back to Link.

"That's not the only thing you stole," Doc said. Link blinked. "What?" he asked. Before he could do anything, Doc came up to him at lightning speed and came very uncomfortably close to him and placed a hand on his broad chest. "You also stole my heart," Doc said winking. Disgusted, Link shoved Doc's hand away from him and sprinted away. Doc and B.O.B. chased after him.

Link breathed heavily as he ran as fast he could. Suddenly, he felt something wrap around his feet, causing him to fall forward and drop the bowl of chips. The bowl of chips slid away from his reach and down the hallway. Link shifted over onto his back and found B.O.B.'s fingers around his legs. Link cried out for help as he tried getting B.O.B. to let go of him.

Right when Doc and B.O.B. were upon Link, Susan and Bat appeared. "What's going on?" asked Susan. Link quickly scrambled to his feet and ran to hide behind one of Susan's legs. "They wont snap out of it!" Link said, sounding very much like a toddler, tattle- tailing on the other male monsters. Susan gave Link a look before turning back to Doc and B.O.B.

"What is going on?" she asked them. Doc shrugged and acted as though he had no idea what was going on. Susan stared at the two before complimenting on B.O.B.'s sudden change in color. "Looking good in pink, B.O.B.," she complimented. B.O.B. smiled. "Thanks," he said.

"What's this?" asked Bat as she picked up the bowl of pink chips near her. Link's heart skipped a beat and quickly turned around. "No! Don't eat those!" he shouted. He was about to sprint over and grab the bowl from Bat, but Susan grabbed him before he could. "Really, Link, you are acting really strange today. Why don't you get along with Bat and share the chips? They are just chips," she said.

Link shook his head madly. "No! They aren't just chips! They make you-" Link wasn't able to finish his sentence when he saw Bat take one of the chips and take a bite. "They taste like normal chips to me," she reported, eating another chip. You should try these Susan," Bat said as she lifted the bowl of chips to the white haired giantess. Link immediately felt light headed. Susan released Link before taking the rest of the bowl of chips for herself. "Very cool. I like how pink they are," she complimented before eating the rest of the chips. Link groaned as he placed his head into his hands.

"I am such an idiot."

Link felt Susan place her huge hand on top of both of Link's shoulders. "You aren't an idiot...you are very intelligent...and cute," he heard Susan say. He looked up and found that her hair had turned a bright, familiar shade of pink. If he had only given Susan the bowl of chips, and not the rest of his friends, he would have been so happy to hear those words coming from Susan. Right now, he was living a nightmare. This wasn't what he wanted.

With that, he ran on all fours, trying to make distance from his love struck friends. "Link!" cried out Bat, but Link didn't slow down, he kept on running. He ran till he got close to the end of the hallway and turned to the right and down another hallway. He kept running down the huge facility till he slowed to a stop. He heard the sound of flapping wings. Bat was on his tail. He needed to hide.

One of the vent covers in one of the walls that to the ventilation shafts caught his eye. He quickly ran over, ripped the cover off, and dove into the tunnel. He closed the vent cover right behind him and made his way up to the top, trying to be quiet as possible. Once he was in the upper vents, he stared down at the hallway below him through the metal bars of the vent cover on the ceiling.

Bat appeared in his line of sight. She landed back down on the ground and looked around. Link watched silently as the teen turned in a full circle before giving up. Before long, the others had caught up with her. She turned to them and started asking them what was going on and asked where they saw Link go.

"I don't know where Link went, but I know one thing: He owes me a date," B.O.B. said. Doc threw the pink blob a glare. "He owes me a date! The Missing Link likes me!" Doc said. Susan giggled and wrapped her arms around herself. "The Missing Link..." she sighed dreamily. Bat stared at the three pink adorned, love struck monsters in concern and confusion.

"Uh...what?" she asked. The three monsters didn't seem to acknowledge her existence as they all fantasized about how they would spend their Valentines day date with The Missing Link. "I think working together in the lab, we could stir up wonderful chemistry," B.O.B. said giggling. Doc furrowed his eyebrows.

"No, B.O.B., that's _me_ and Link," Doc snapped. B.O.B. waved off Doc's words. "I know what I said. I think Link and I would make a wonderful couple," he pointed out. Doc laughed. "You wish! I have done the math. Making Link like you, the numbers would be in the negatives," Doc threw back. Susan giggled from above them. "I would like to have Link's number," she said in a light voice, twirling once on her foot. Bat's eyes were wide in sheer terror in what she was hearing. Her big bat ears flicked back.

"What the heck are you all talking about? What is wrong with all of you?!" the teen girl shouted, but no matter what she said none of the monsters seemed to hear her. With that, the three walked past her and down the hallway. Bat watched them as they went off hunting for Link. She rubbed the side of her head. "What is up with everyone today? Has everyone been struck by cupid's arrow?" she muttered to herself.

As Link stared down at the young teen, he noticed that she seemed different than how the others were acting. From his observations, she didn't seem that she was affected at all with the love potion chips. He saw her eat two of the pink chips...

With that, he decided to take further inspection. In one fluid sweep, he came out from the vent, slid down one of the walls closest to him, jumped off the wall and landed close to the unknown monster girl...well, he mostly messed up his landing and fell on his back. Bat turned around in surprise from Link's sudden appearance. Link groaned as he got up, placing his hand on his back and cracking it. "Ugh...I'm gonna feel that tomorrow..." he moaned. Bat blinked in surprise. "Link? There you are! What is goi-?" she asked. Link turned his attention to her.

In a quick ninja like motion, he pinned Bat to the wall behind her. Bat tried screaming and using her sonic screech at him, but Link placed his hand over her mouth, keeping her from making any noise. His other arm he crossed his long forearm across her wings and hip, keeping her from flapping her wings or making any sudden movements that could harm him or herself. Bat's huge cat- like amber eyes stared back at Link's dark brown eyes in shock. She made a startled muffled noise as she squirmed.

"Don't scream," he instructed her. Bat gave him a perplexed look. Her ears shifted over to a sound that they had heard over to his left. Link quickly glanced over down the long hallway to his left before deciding that it would be better to take this conversation someplace else. He turned back to the bat teen. "I will explain myself in a minute, just promise me that you will keep quiet till then?" he asked.

Bat nodded her head as best as she could. Link removed his hand away. "Follow me," he said as he went over along to the other side of the wall and over to a three foot by five foot vent in the wall. Link removed the vent cover and motioned her to go in first. Bat went down on her hands and knees and crawled through. Link followed suit and closed the cover behind him.

Once the two monsters were in the vent, the metal square shaped tunnels got bigger to where Bat was able to stand in the huge shafts, while Link had to stay down in order not to hit his head. They silently made their way up the vents till they were up in the ceiling, looking down upon the large section of the facility.

Bat stopped and turned to Link, who had stopped as well. The teen monster placed her finger-less gloved hands on her hips. "Ok, what's going on?" she asked. The fish-man placed a hand up as a silent gesture. "Hold on, before we start, I need to ask you a quick question...Do you find me irresistibly attractive?" Link asked, putting his hand back down.

Bat's eyes went big and was immediately taken back by the weird question. "Uhhh..." Bat responded nervously as a blush began to form on her cheeks. Her hands began to sweat from underneath her finger-less gloves.

Link raised an eyebrow at her before looking her over. "You don't seem to be turning a shocking shade of pink like B.O.B. had...and you don't have hearts in your eyes like Doc does...You seem unaffected...except now that I look closer, you do seem to be turning a shade of pink," he reported, growing suspicious.

Bat took a step away and turned to the side, placing a hand on the side of her blushing face. "Erm, I-I'm not...I-I'm just...warm..." Bat said flustered. She lowered her hand and turned back. "Um...what's going on? What did you mean by what you said? What happened to Doc, B.O.B. and Susan?" she asked the fish man, her wings flapping once on her back. Link winced a little from her questions. He adverted his eyes from her as he turned to look down through the open vent before speaking.

"I... _might_ have stolen some kind of love potion concoction from Doc... and I _might_ have put all of it in a bowl of chips...and the bowl of chips _might_ have been mistaken for a normal bowl of chips...and you and the others _might_ have eaten those said chips...and now the others _might_ be possible love-struck zombies coming to get me because they... _might_ be head over heels in love with me," Link said. Bat's eyes widened in horror.

"You what?!" she shrieked. Link quickly placed his huge hand over her pale mouth. "Shhh! Don't give my hiding spot away," he hissed. Bat moved her head away from his hand and gave him a shocked and disgusted look. "You tried making everyone fall in love with you?" she asked. Link gave her the same disgusted look back.

"What? ew no! I was just...trying to get Susan to like me," he said. Bat crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, so poisoning her food with a love potion will convince her to truly love you. Smooth move, Fishstick. The eight foot tall hybrid shot the bat teen a glare. "Well I didn't think the rest of you would be smart enough to actually eat hot pink chips," he threw back.

"How was I supposed to know they were tainted with a love concoction! It's Valentines Day for crying out loud. Everything around here is decorated in mushy hearts and colored pink and red. Also you can't have Susan fall in love with you."

Link gestured in a generic direction. "I think I just did, Belfry," he threw back. Bat sighed and threw her arms up near her bat ears. "You can't seem to accept the fact that she isn't interested in you," Bat snapped back at him.

Before Link could throw something back at the bat teen, Bat quickly placed her hand up and told him to shush. Link immediately did when he saw her ears perk up suddenly. He knew she could hear way better than he could.

"I hear footsteps. Susan is walking this way," Bat told him. Link quickly crawled through the huge vent tunnel. "Come on, we need to keep moving," he said in a low whisper. Bat nodded and followed after him. The inside of the vent got darker and darker the further the two moved away from the openings in the shaft. Link had a hard time seeing and had to use his hands to blindly feel his way through the vent.

"Ugh, I can't see a darn thing in h-aah!" Link cried as he felt himself suddenly grabbing air. The vent had suddenly stopped and created a straight drop down. "Link!" cried Bat as she reached out and grabbed Link's arm. Link grabbed Bat's other arm and held on tightly. Unfortunately for Bat, she was unable to keep Link from falling. Link and Bat cried out as they fell down through the dark shaft together.

Every time the shaft made a sudden turn, Link was the one who had to endure the pain of slamming into the parts of the shaft as they continued on downward. Finally, the two monsters free fell into the darkness till they landed on something soft. Well, Link did, Bat landed on Link's chest. Bat groaned and rubbed her head. When she opened her eyes, she realized that she was on top of Link. Immediately she slid off, blushing like mad. Link groaned in pain and slowly sat upright.

"Well, besides slamming into the sides of the shaft like a pinball in a pinball machine...it's nice for that fall to end with a soft landing," he said as he rubbed his bruised sides. His finned ears flicked up when he realized that he couldn't see. "Where are we? I can't see a thing," he exclaimed. Bat shifted near him, startling him at first, then realizing that it was just her.

"Can you see where we are?" he asked her. Bat got up as best as she could from the soft material and looked around. "Yeah. I can see you. We are in a huge room. The room connects to a bunch of other vents, leading off to different parts of the facility. There's a big fan behind us in the wall. Its not on right now. We are on top of what looks to be a lot of lint, or collected dust bunnies."

Link sighed and relaxed his shoulders. "As long as its far away from the others, I'm happy," he said, leaning back into the soft dark lint material. Bat turned her attention to him. Her ears flicked forward. "You are not saying that you plan on living here for the rest of your life while our friends wander through the halls looking for you because they are too "in love" with you," she said. She saw Link shrug in the darkness.

"I've got you. You can go out and get food for us from the cafeteria," he said. Bat narrowed her eyes. "So you are not going to save the others? You are just going to hide like a coward and live in your...Lint Kingdom?" she asked angrily. Link turned to her direction and stood up. "I have no idea what to do! I used up all the love potion from the bottle and poured it into that bowl of chips! I don't know what to do...I..." Link's voice faded away as he fell back down into the collected dust and buried his head into his hands.

"I shouldn't have tried getting Susan to fall in love with me. This whole mess is my fault. If I just accepted that Susan didn't like me back...none of this wouldn't have happened!...I'm a failure...I am a horrible friend...I really am a monster," he said in his hands. Bat stared down at Link in surprise. Seeing him fall this low was shocking. She had never seen Link succumb to admitting that he was a failure. Bat went down in a crouching position next to Link and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You aren't a failure, Link. You just weren't thinking when you used that love potion. Don't worry. We will figure this out together. Don't give up," she told him. Link was quiet for a moment, then he slowly lowered his hands and looked up over to Bat's general direction.

Bat smiled at him, even though she knew he couldn't see it in the darkness. She was kind of glad he couldn't see her express her real feelings for him. "You've got me," she said. Bat saw Link smile a small smile up to her before turning away. "Ok... First we need to figure out what we need to do," he said. Bat sat down next to him, removing her hand from his shoulder.

"Didn't you say that the love potion you stole from Doc's Lab came in a bottle? Maybe it has some instructions on it or something," she offered. Link's eyes lit up as he quickly got to his feet. "The bottle! That's right! The bottle has some instructions on it!" he cried out happily. He turned and grabbed Bat's shoulders, lifting her up to her feet. Link started moving in a direction then stopped. He turned back and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um...I can't see where I'm going," he said in a low voice. Bat sighed as she came up to where he was. Link reached out for her. His fingers brushed against hers. He hesitated, before finally clasping her hand in his. "Lead the way, Batsy," he said. Bat felt her hand immediately starting to sweat as she stared down in shock. Link was holding her hand! Her inner voice screamed in excitement.

"Um...where did you last leave the bottle?" she was finally able to muster without having it come out awkward and high pitched. "In the kitchen," Link told her. Bat nodded. "Ok...this way." She led the blind hybrid through the darkness and to the other side of the wall where a bunch of other vents were. She stopped and turned, facing Link, letting go of his hand. Link stopped as well.

"Hold on. I need to listen to see which vent we need to go through," Bat said. Link nodded his head in the darkness. "Ok," he said. Bat turned back to the vents before her and closed her eyes. She listened, her huge bat ears twitching and moving to every faint sound coming from each vent. Finally, she heard the sounds of the kitchen and could even see what was going on in the kitchen from where she was. Bat opened her eyes and turned her head to the vent near her that lead all the way into the kitchen.

"This one," she said, taking Link's hand again and leading him over to the right one. Link blindly felt around the vent. There was no cover for him to take off. He moved aside and gestured for Bat to go first. "Flying mammals first," he said. Bat gave him a look and crossed her arms. "Why not overly fed sea monkeys first?" she asked. Link crossed his arms across his broad chest giving her a look for the small insult. Then his frown gradually changed. He smirked down in her direction in the darkness.

"Can't I just be a gentleman? Or are you afraid I'm gonna be afraid that I'll be checking out your butt," he teased. Bat was so happy that it was dark in the room they were in, because she was sure that her whole face was beet red by now. After a couple seconds of no response, Link chuckled softly as he went through the vent first. Bat followed suit.

It took them fifteen minutes to get across through the vents till they made it back to the kitchen. Link fell through and landed on one of the tabletops, destroying one of the islands in the kitchen. "Ow!" Link cried out in pain. Bat carefully came down and landed on the next counter top and stared down at Link.

"Are you ok?" she asked, her voice full of worry. Link gradually got up and rubbed his back. "Yeah...I'm not that easy to break...but man it hurts..." he said as he got to his feet. Bat jumped off the counter she was on and flapped her wings in the process till her feet touched the ground. "Ok where did you leave it last?" she asked, looking around.

"Right there," said Link as he pointed to the empty bottle, still on the table. Bat grinned and walked over to it. She picked it up and looked down at it. "Did you even read the instructions?" she asked, looking up. Link shook his head. "If I did we wouldn't be here right now," he pointed out. Bat rolled her eyes. "You need to start reading more," she muttered. She read the instructions aloud to Link:

 _-For better use, mix the potion into a desired beverage or food. Warning, do not pour whole bottle into desired food or beverage; or feed to more than one person, might result in a huge conflict. Do not go swimming after you drink the potion and wait 45 minutes (unless you want the potion to wear off)_

Bat's voice faded when she read the rest of the bottle's instructions. Link was about to say something, but Bat finally looked up and placed the bottle down. "Well there we go, we just have to find some water for everyone to swim in," Bat said. Link smirked. "I have a pool. We can shove everyone into the pool, tie them all together and chuck them in," he said. Bat gave him a look, but couldn't help but to smile at Link's joke.

"Ok, now we just have to figure out a way to lure them all to your pool," she said. Link thought for a moment. "...Maybe find some kind of bait to lure them..." he started. Bat placed her hands on her hips. "Bait as in you?" she asked. Link gave her a confused look. "Why would I...oh right," he said, nearly forgetting. Bat chuckled softly.

"Well, I guess that's it then, have them chase you to your room. Easy," she said. Just then Bat's ears perked up. "Oh no! we gotta go," she said as she quickly grabbed Link's arm to go back up through the vent. Link did, just as the doors flew open and B.O.B. appeared. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" B.O.B. said happily. Doc and Susan joined him as well. "Where is he?" asked Doc.

Link yelped and quickly scrambled back up through the vent. Bat stood on the counter-top and faced the three lovestruck monsters. Link grabbed her shirt sleeve. "Come on!" he said. Bat swatted his arm away. "You go! I'll catch up," she said. Link hesitated. B.O.B. stretched his arms out towards Link. Bat took a deep breath and screamed. B.O.B.'s gel arms were instantly destroyed and spattered everywhere.

"Ahh! my arms! Oh God my arms! They are gone! Ahhhh! Now how will I put food into my mouth?!" B.O.B. cried out. Doc did a face-palm. "You are a blob, B.O.B., you can form your arms back," he told the pink blob. B.O.B. blinked for a moment then laughed. "Oh yeah. I forgot," with that, he controlled all the parts of his arm that had exploded off to come to him. It was like watching it all in reverse almost. Doc moved around B.O.B. and came straight towards Bat.

Bat was about to do another scream when she felt a pair of powerful hands grab her waist from behind and lift her up into the vent. Doc leaped, but missed Bat and slid across the counter-top and onto the ground. Susan gasped as she looked through the kitchen doors before slipping her whole arm through and trying to grab both Link and Bat but she was too slow and the two monsters disappeared through the vent. Susan shrieked in anger and heart break as she grabbed a chair and threw it across the kitchen.

In the vent, Bat stared at Link in surprise. "I told you to go on without me!" she said, her face burning. Link raised his brow. "You're welcome," he said. He looked down when he realized that he was still holding Bat's waist. He quickly released her and quickly went through the vent. Bat followed after.

"...Thanks," she finally said, careful not to step on Link's sliding fish tail. Link gave a side glance to her. "It was nothing...I couldn't get myself to leave you there with what I'm responsible for..." he admitted as he continued through the vent.

It didn't take long before Susan found out where they were and punched a hole in the wall in front of them, destroying a good part of the vent they were walking in. They were back up in the ceiling, so the ground was a long way down. Link yelped and nearly fell. Bat gasped in horror and stopped as well. Susan arched her head from where she was so she could see where they were. She stood right under them, gazing up at Link with a terrifying grin on her face.

"There you are Link! I knew you would be around here somewhere," she laughed an uncomfortable laugh. She noticed Bat peeking her head out from behind Link and snarled. "What's she doing there with you? What are you doing with her? Don't you love me, Link?" she asked, turning her eyes back to the fish ape. Link gulped nervously.

With that, Susan reached out to Link. Link quickly leaped across to the other side and dangled at the edge of the open vent. Susan grabbed him and pulled away from the vent. "Oh no you don't, my little fish-hunk. You are mine. All mine," she said, grinning down at him. Link struggled and kicked, but it was no use, Susan had his arms pinned to his sides.

"No!" cried Bat as she took off out of the vent and began flying around the pink haired giantess' head. Susan moved her free hand, trying to swat Bat away. "Stay away from him! He's mine! You can't take him from me!" Susan snarled.

Bat flew in closer and grabbed a fistful of Susan's hair and tugged. Susan screamed, loosening her grip on Link. Link quickly slipped out and ran up the giantess shoulder up to Susan's head. Susan reached with both of her arms after him, but he jumped off her head, just in time. Bat saw Link free falling.

She turned in mid air and flew straight for him. Link's arms were up over his head as he fell. Bat came in and grabbed his hands. Her wings tensed up and flapped harder. The momentum of Link's weight threw Bat off a lot, causing her to dip low. Bat cried out as her wings strained in pain from the sudden ton of weight she was having to carry.

"Way to go, Fly Girl! Sorry, I need to lose some weight," he added. _Yeah no kidding_ , Bat thought to herself, but was too much in pain and concentration to say it.

Bat acted like a hang-glider, gradually making her way with Link down through the air, but her wings were starting to shake and strain.

"I don't think I can-" she started, but then felt huge fingertips brush against her back. She turned and saw Susan right behind her. The sudden sight of the angry giantess gave Bat the extra energy to flap her wings as hard as she could, to pick up the pace, then cruise the rest of the way downward.

"Give him back!" Susan yelled again, reaching down for them.

Once Link's feet touched the ground, he began to run. Still holding Bat's hands, he wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hold on!" He yelled as he began to sprint on all fours down the rest of the hallway. Bat held on to Link for dear life. Susan lumbered behind them, nearing catching them in her grasp, but missing them by inches each time.

Bat finally turned her head right when Ginormica was reaching for them once more. "Sorry, Susan," she said before using her sonic scream on the giantess. The giantess lost her balance from the scream and stumbled backwards from the force. Being a giant, the force from the powerful scream was just enough to slow her down.

"Yeah! Nice job, Bat!" Link complimented her as he continued to run. Bat blushed as she turned her head back. He called her by her monster name, and not his collection of insulting nicknames. The only one she didn't mind, and she assumed wasn't an insult, was Fly Girl.

Link turned a sharp corner and almost ran into B.O.B. The pink blob gasped in surprise and immediately tried grabbing the two. "Come back here, Link!" B.O.B. cried out. Link ran past the blob and stuck his tongue out. "Why don't you come and get me?" he teased, trying to get the blob to follow him. B.O.B. didn't need to be told twice. The gelatinous monster turned into a ball and bounced his way after the bat girl and fish hybrid.

Once B.O.B. took off after them, Susan lifted herself up in a sitting position from the ground. She held her head, rubbing it for a moment before noticing B.O.B. chasing Link, with Bat on his back. Susan's eyes narrowed in anger and jealousy as she got up and bounded after them.

Bat tightened her grip on Link as he sprinted in the front. "Where are you going?" she asked, noticing Link was leading the lovestruck monsters away from their destination. Link turned his head sideways to her. "I'm making my way around. I'm trying to find Doc," he said. "Then I'll lead all of them to my room-" he started, just as he was turning his head back. He gasped and quickly stopped in his tracks when he found Doc suddenly pop out from around the corner with a weapon of his own design.

"Give Link back to me! Or face the wrath of my weapon of destruction!" Doc laughed his crazy laugh. Link placed his hands up and took a couple steps back, but stopped when he heard Susan and B.O.B. quickly catching up to them. He looked past Doc and saw another vent. An idea began to form in his head. Bat was about to get down off of Link's back, but Link quickly whispered for her to hang on.

"I'll give you on the count of three, to get away from Link," Doc threatened to Bat. Bat nervously looked at Link. Link narrowed his eyes a little. "Don't let go," he told her. Doctor Cockroach's antennae that were in a heart shape quivered a little, one of them arching in a different shape to make it look like a broken heart.

"One!" he started. Link could hear Susan's thundering footsteps getting louder. Doc aimed his weapon at Bat on Link's back. "Two!" he shouted. The ground began to shake. "Three!" Link shouted for Doc as he ran towards the surprised mad loved scientist and leaped over him. In a panic, Doc pulled the trigger as Link was flying over him, missing the hybrid by a foot. Link landed on the other side and ran towards the vent. He pulled Bat off him before ripping the vent cover off.

"Go!" he told Bat. Bat crawled through the vent. Link followed after her. "Let's head to my room and come up with a plan B," Link added hastily. Bat nodded and crawled as fast as she could.

Doc's weapon was fired. Bubbles shot out right at Susan and B.O.B. Susan quickly stopped. B.O.B. saw the bubbles and gasped in delight. "Bubbles!" he said excitedly, instantly forgetting what he was chasing after in the first place and went towards the bubbles. Once he touched one, it exploded, causing pink blob to go off in every direction. B.O.B.'s eye bounced on the ground where his pink mass once stood. Susan covered her face as parts of the blob spattered across her.

"Oh gross!" she said in disgust. Doc winced and waved his hand. "Sorry! My bad! Don't touch the-" he started, but an explosion near him interrupted him. Anytime a bubble touched something, it immediately exploded. Thankfully there were only three so the other two just exploded parts of the walls.

Once B.O.B. collected himself, he moved his mass around in a circle, looking with his one good eye around for Link. "Where did Link go? He's gone! My Link is gone!" he cried out over dramatically. Susan narrowed her eyes and balled her hands into fists. "I'll tear every inch of this place if I have to, to find my Link," she said in a threatening tone, her pink hair growing a deeper shade of pink than ever.

Doc straightened up and lifted his two handed gun in his hands. "Don't fret you two...I know where they are going," Doc said slowly with a grin on his face. "And once we find them...I'll take care of Bat...and make Link mine..."

Bat and Link raced through the vent as fast as they could. This time, Bat lead the way. "Ok, that didn't go as well," Bat said. Link nodded. "I know. This is getting way out of hand," he said. Bat's ears flicked back a bit. "Yeah, but don't let it get to you, we can fix this," she said. Link looked over to her. "You really believe in me, don't you," he said. Bat hesitated, then nodded her head. "Of course...I...care for you," she muttered, then walked a little faster.

Link blinked in surprise from her response. Link felt his face beginning to burn, then he shook his head and continued on.

...

It didn't take them long to finally reach to Link's room, they were seventy feet up above Link's huge swimming pool, looking down from the vent. They stopped to catch their breath. Just as they did, they heard a noise. Neither of them had time to figure out what the noise was when there was a huge explosion that happened in front of Bat.

Link at first thought that it was Susan again, tearing into the vent. Unfortunately for them, it was Doc. He and the others had beat them to Link's room and were waiting for them. Doc shot his Bubble Bomb gun at the vent where they were, causing the said explosion.

"He's mine!" Susan said as she went around the pool towards the open vent. Bat screamed, but her scream was cut short as the vent came down on her head and knocked her unconscious. The rest of the vent fell through.

"Bat!" Link cried out. He watched in horror as Bat fell with the pieces of vent and debris seventy feet down. Thankfully right below them was the pool, but Bat was unconscious, and could drown. Without hesitation, Link dove into the water after her. Susan's hands raked the air around him, trying to catch him in the process, but Link was very agile and determined. He flipped and twisted through the air, then made a perfect dive into the water. He dove straight down fast.

Fortunately for him, his pool was very deep, so he was able to dive right in without immediately smacking into the bottom of the pool and cracking his head open. Link's eyes scanned the pool. Through the debris, he found Bat's body trapped under one of the pieces of the vent, slowly sinking further and further down. Bat's eyes were closed and her mouth slightly open. Bubbles of air were escaping her mouth and rising up to the top. Link began moving his arms, legs, and tail and began to swim through the water, and towards the teen.

Gingerly, he lifted the heavy metal off of Bat's body and threw it off to his right. The piece of metal drifted down the rest of the way. Bat's body stayed suspended in the water. Her dark brown hair swirling around her pale face. Her arms outstretched from her sides. Her wings lifted above her head.

Link wrapped his arms around Bat and slowly began moving his way up to the surface. Once the hybrid broke to the surface, he lifted Bat's upper body to the open air. The teen monster's limp body rested heavily against Link. Panicking, Link placed his hands on the side's of Bat's face. "No, no...come on, Bat! wake up!" he cried. Around him, Susan, Doc and B.O.B. were arguing on who Link liked the most. They stopped when they saw Link in the middle of the pool.

"Link! Are you ok? What are you doing?" asked Doc.

Link ignored them as he tried waking Bat up. "Come on, Fly Girl! Don't die on me!" he cried. Without thinking, Link placed his mouth on Bat's mouth and breathed air into her lungs. All three of the love struck monster's mouths dropped in total shock. Link moved his mouth away from Bat, just when he felt her move. Bat sputtered water from her mouth, She doubled over and coughed heavily. Link gently patted her back, sighing to relief; feeling her heart race and her chest rise and fall against his.

"You ok Fly Girl?" He asked, looking down at her. Bat shivered and breathed heavily in response against him. Link held her against his chest, trying to keep her warm and to stop her from shivering.

"It's ok. I've got you," he said softly, his legs and tail swishing underneath them, keeping them afloat and above the water.

"No!" The three jealous pink monsters shouted. Link and Bat turned, just as they saw three splashes appeared on the other side of the pool, one of the splashes caused the two monsters to be swept to the far end of the pool. Link grabbed the edge of the pool and pulled Bat out. They turned and watched as the water took affect and the love potion was washed away from their friends. Susan, B.O.B., and Doc swam in the center of the pool, all of their pinkness gone from their bodies.

"What the...? What's going on?" asked Susan, her hair drained back to its alabaster white, as she quickly stood up in the pool and got out. Doc swam out of the pool as well and shook the water off him, his antennae twisted in all directions. "How did I get here? I swear I was in my lab..." he said, puzzled. B.O.B. stretched into a blue snake and made his way to the other end of the pool and got out.

"Where am I? I didn't cause all of this water here did I?" he asked. They all turned and found Link and Bat on the other side, also soaked to the bone. The two exchanged glances before turning back to their confused friends.

"Erm...I don't know...I was hoping you could tell us," Link said slowly. Doc looked down at the soaked, broken weapon in his hands. "When did I make this?! Good heavens I must have been responsible for this whole thing!" he thought. Susan shivered as she rubbed her arms.

"I need to change out of these wet clothes," she muttered as she got up and left. Doc nodded in agreement. "Same...I also need to get back to my work," he added and left as well. B.O.B. was trying to figure out what he was doing last, when he suddenly heard the lunch bell, indicating that it was lunchtime. B.O.B.'s one eye lit up. "Food!" he shouted excitedly and quickly left the room, leaving Link and Bat alone.

Once Susan, B.O.B. and Doctor Cockroach were gone, Link laughed happily as he wrapped his arms around Bat, lifting her up in his embrace, and spinning around multiple times. "We did it!" he exclaimed in excitement. He stopped when he realized what he was doing and released Bat. "Sorry...got a bit carried away," he said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Bat blushed as she smiled up at Link. "It's ok. I don't mind," she admitted. Link chuckled softly, smiling a little with his teeth and looking down at his feet. He cleared his throat to stop the awkward silence between them before turning his eyes back to Bat.

"Um...thanks...for helping me. I couldn't have done it without you," Link said. Bat smiled a small smile and waved off his words. "It was nothing," she said. The two stood there awkwardly for some time avoiding each other's gaze. Bat rubbed her arms and shivered a little. "I should go...change out of these wet clothes..." she said. Link turned his focus back to her.

"Ok...Well, See ya..." he said, holding out his hand for her to shake. Bat stared at the hybrid's hand, then awkwardly shook it. She kind of hoped for another hug, since they were on better terms...but I guess Link still saw her as an acquaintance he called nicknames to and fought with. The handshake was quick. They pulled their hands back from each other.

"Bye, Link," Bat said, quickly turning away and taking off out of Link's room, down the hallway, to her room. Link watched her fly off before turning back and looking down at the ground. As he did, he noticed something on the ground. It was the empty potion bottle. _Did Bat have it this whole time?_ He wondered. He picked it up. Once he did, he began to read all of the instructions. He got down to the part Bat had left out. The last bit of information on the bottle:

 _Note: Potion wont work on a person if they like or are already in love with other said person using the contents..._

 _..._

* * *

...

Bat took a nice hot shower before drying off and changing into some clean, dry clothes. She went to her bed and sat down. She grabbed a half read book from her dresser and began to read. Her ears went up when she heard sounds outside her door. Bat heard the sound of footsteps before she heard the several knocks on her door. She got up and walked over to the wall.

As she was approaching the door, she heard the figure from the other side quickly sprint away. She stopped at the door and pushed the button anyway, hoping to maybe catch the person before they were completely gone. The wall opened up. As she expected, no one was there. She took a deep breath and sighed. Most likely it was Link, back at pulling little pranks on her. The ding dong ditch was kind of lame in Bat's opinion.

Just as she was starting to turn back to her room, she stopped. Her eyes went down to the ground when she noticed something caught her eye. There, carefully placed, she found a candy pink, heart shaped box and a bouquet of red roses sitting there for her. She blinked her amber cat like eyes in surprise at the sudden gift. She arched her head forward and turned her head, looking up and down the hallway. No one was there.

She turned back to the heart shaped box, which she assumed had chocolates in them. Bat had never been given a Valentines day present from anyone before. The mysterious gesture caused her pale face to turn a faint shade of pink. She picked up the items. As she did, she noticed a stark white card sticking out from between two roses. Curious, she shifted the items to one arm and used her free, finger-less gloved hand to pull it out. On the card were words, written in sloppy cursive. After a short while, Bat was able to decipher what it said:

 _To: Fly Girl_

 _Happy Valentines Day._

Bat felt her cheeks beginning to burn like a fire. It didn't say who the Valentines day items were from...but only one monster called her 'Fly Girl.' Her heart fluttered in her chest like a butterfly. A smile crept into her face. A giggle escaped her lips and the monster teen began to feel light headed as she clutched the gifts to her chest. She couldn't stop smiling as she quickly looked around one last time to make sure no one was around before spinning once on her left foot in giddy excitement. If she were in a cartoon, hearts would be dancing around her head right about now.

Bat did another twirl and leapt into the air. As she did, she spread open her wings and gave a couple flaps, staying in the air a little longer before finally coming back down. She sighed dreamily as she thought of Link, closing her eyes and pressing her face close to the bouquet of roses and sniffing their lovely perfume scent. From them, she could faintly smell his distinct fishy scent. She exhaled before slowly opening her eyes back up. The blush on her cheeks were as red as tulips against freshly fallen snow.

"Happy Valentines Day, Fishstick," she whispered. With that, she slowly turned with her gifts in hand and walked back into her room.

The End.

...

* * *

 **A/N: A bit late for Valentines Day, but eh. Better late than never. Had this idea in my head for a while, thought it would be cute to do a little oneshot with my OC and favorite MvA character. A little bit of fluff, doesn't really tie into my big MvA fanfic story; just something random and fun. I'm going to get back to working on Bat as soon as I can. Kind of got bombarded with homework this week. This oneshot was fun to do. Might do more oneshots with these two, or other characters. Dunno. Anyway, hope you liked :3**

 **-Bat13SJx**


End file.
